Never Drinking Again
by Utada Kumi
Summary: The next morning after a party for Yuna’s wedding, Rikku and Paine wake up in an unusual situation. RikkuxPaine Shoujoai[Warning, shoujoai
1. The First To Awake

**NEVER DRINKING AGAIN**

**Author: Utada Kumi**

Alrighty, here's another fanfiction of mine. This one is again RikkuxPaine. (I'm way obsessed about the coupling.) Oh and this is all in Paine's point of view.

**Warning! : This story contains Yuri/ Shoujo-ai (Girl love.) So if you're against it or simply don't like it then don't read. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer:** The FFX-2 characters belong to Square, not to me. That's where the 'fan' in fanfiction comes from, doesn't it?

**Note:** Everything in _italics _is thoughts of a character.

**

* * *

**

**The first to awake – Chapter 1**

Eyes flickered open to see a blurry shape that seemed to be a lamp. Those eyes focused and it was indeed a lamp, one of those cheap hotel lamps. The lamp was badly placed on a nightstand which was pretty decent compared to the lamp. Behind was a wall covered with old dirty white wallpaper.

Eyes closed for a second and reopened. Nope, it wasn't a dream. The young somewhat confused woman lifted her head slowly but as the pain of her hangover came she putted her head back down on the pillow.

_I must of drank too much yesterday… what was yesterday anyway? Oh yeah, Tidus and Yuna's after wedding party._

A shifting sound came to the girl's ear and she turned to see what was causing it. There, next to her in the bed was a mass of wild blond hair which could only belong to none other than Rikku, the girl's sphere hunting team-mate.

_What is Rikku doing in the same bed as me? … What happened yesterday?_

The girl raised an eyebrow and then shook her head a bit and felt the pain of her hangover once more. The girl sighed and focused on the surroundings. There were 2 doors in the room. One that led outside in the hall and one that probably led to the bathroom.

_A good shower wouldn't be a bad idea._

The girl shifted so that she was sitting down on the bed. The first thing she noticed was her leather gloves scattered on the floor and right next to one of those gloves was Rikku's yellow bikini top.

_What the…?!_

The girl's eyes scanned the room quickly as her pulse rose and her breathing became heavy. Her leather top was practically hanging off the edge of the bed, one of her boots was on the other side of the room and her leather pants were on the floor next to the bed. There were other things on the floor like; her metal and leather belts, Rikku's red to yellow blending scarf, Rikku's khaki green short-shorts, and more of the two girl's clothes.

The girl looked down to see her bare chest and she pulled the bed sheet over it. She then looked over to the peacefully sleeping younger girl and she gulped at the thought that Rikku was probably totally naked under the bed sheet.

After a few minutes the girl got up, picked up her scattered clothes and quietly went into the bathroom, which she was happy that she didn't get mixed up with the door leading to the hall.

**…**

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Yes I know my writing sucks. But hey, like I said in my last story, I'm way more of an artist than a writer. I just write for fun. And yeah, I guess it is a short chapter, but the next one is even shorter. And R&R if you want. I'm no pushy person. 


	2. Being Cranky?

**NEVER DRINKING AGAIN**

**Author: Utada Kumi**

Alrighty, here's another fanfiction of mine. This one is again RikkuxPaine. (I'm way obsessed about the coupling. ) Oh and this is all in Rikku's point of view.

**Warning! : This story contains Yuri/ Shoujo-ai (Girl love.) So if you're against it or simply don't like it then don't read. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer:** The FFX-2 characters belong to Square, not to me. That's where the 'fan' in fanfiction comes from, doesn't it?

**Note:** Everything in _italics _is thoughts of a character.

* * *

**Being Cranky? – Chapter 2**

The sound of water from a running shower was the first thing the young Al Bhed heard even though she was too tired to actually notice it. She winced at the daylight and then she pulled the covers over her head.

…_I hate hangovers! Gippal is soooo going to pay for this! It's his fault I got drunk anyway. The worst part is I can't remember a thing from yesterday night after that drinking contest of his._

Rikku's fingers felt the blanket and then she pushed it off her head and looked at it.

_This isn't mine…_

Her head turned as she scanned the area. She saw her scattered clothes and she took a quick look under the blanket. She was totally naked.

_WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED YESTERDAY?! … Gippal! I bet it's all his doing. I bet he's the one taking a shower right now! Wait … how long has the shower been running? Eurg …I HATE hangovers!_

Rikku pulled the blanket back over her head and fell asleep shortly afterwards.

**…**

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Told you this would be short. He, he… I know bad me! Anyway, R&R is you want, like I said last time, I'm no pushy person. 


	3. A Worried Yuna

**NEVER DRINKING AGAIN**

**Author: Utada Kumi**

Alrighty, here's another fanfiction of mine. This one is again RikkuxPaine. (I'm way obsessed about the coupling.) This is once again in Paine's point of view.

**Warning! : This story contains Yuri/ Shoujo-ai (Girl love.) So if you're against it or simply don't like it then don't read. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer:** The FFX-2 characters belong to Square, not to me. That's where the 'fan' in fanfiction comes from, doesn't it?

**Note:** Everything in _italics _is thoughts of a character.

* * *

**A worried Yuna – Chapter 3**

The last few drops of water were falling as Paine grabbed a towel to dry herself off. Once she had done so, she dressed herself up with her wrinkled leather clothes. Slowly she opened the door leading to the bedroom by a crack just big enough to peek through. She looked through the small opening and saw the still peacefully sleeping Al Bhed that now had the blanket half over her head.

_It's a good thing she didn't wake up. Now all I have to do is get the heck out of here and it will be like if nothing happened. Anyway I doubt something actually did._

Paine left the bathroom and then she headed towards the door leading out into the hall. She stopped in front of it and turned around to take one last look at the Al Bhed girl and then she left the room.

As she walked down the hall, she started to wonder how the room had been paid for, so she took her wallet out and realised she was the one who had paid for it. The girl sighed and replaced the wallet.

After a while Paine was back at the INN room that Yuna had paid for her. She was drinking some water to try and rid herself from the hangover has she read a book. The book was one of those 'too good to be true fairy-tales'. Actually Paine didn't know why she was even reading the book. Probably another effect of the hangover, well that's what she hoped.

A knock was heard from the door and then the head of a very worried Yuna popped in. Pain looked at the girl and gave her a look meaning that she was allowed to come in. Yuna entered and sat down on the bed as the other girl closed her book after making sure to mark her page.

"You seem worried, what's wrong?" said Paine as she putted her book away and came to sit down next to the worried girl.

"Rikku isn't in her room." Yuna said as she looked at Paine.

"So maybe she went shopping." Paine replied in her usual quasi monotone voice.

"Well… see she and Gippal had a drinking contest yesterday and… they left the party together, so I'm afraid something might have happened to Rikku." Yuna said looking even more worried.

_Gippal and Rikku left together? Then…how on earth did I wake up next to Rikku? Or was I just dreaming…_

Paine's thoughts were interrupted by a worried toned "Paine?" from the older girl.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the situation." Answered Paine trying to stay cool and calm like she usually is. 'So… your worried Gippal might have tried something on Rikku. Am I right?"

Yuna nodded agreeably, Paine got up and looked straight in the now married older girl. She always had eyes which you could sink into even when she was upset. Paine tried to look reassuring.

"Don't worry. Rikku isn't the kind of girl to let a guy like Gippal take advantage of her, even when she's drunk. I bet she just passed out where ever they went off to. She should be back sometime before supper." Paine said trying to put some softness in her voice and half failing.

"You're right! Thanks Paine." Yuna gave a nice smile after saying those words and she left.

Paine looked at the door close behind the now once again cheerful girl and sighed. She hated the fact that she had no clue of what happened that night.

_That'll teach me to drink so much. Why did I drink that much anyway? Oh yeah, cause of Yuna and Tidus… I can't believe I was jealous of them. I've become too much of a softy._

The girl went through the things that she had brought and got out a picture album. The first photo in the album was the one of the Crimson Squad in their full glory. Paine skipped a few pages and stopped about halfway through the album. On the current page was the photo of the Gullwings. Brother looked very silly on the picture. Buddy, Shinra, and the bartender looked like their usual selves. She was… well herself, Yuna was looking innocent and finally Rikku had that gorgeous smile of hers that always made Paine feel somewhat jealous of the girl's cheerfulness and happy life.

Paine closed the album and placed it, along with her fairy tale book, on the nightstand.

_I better get some rest. There's supposed to be a big get-together tonight at supper._

As she thought it she laid down on the bed.

…

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Well this is longer than the first, about 300 words longer. Anyway, R&R is you want. 


	4. Still No Rikku

**NEVER DRINKING AGAIN**

**Author: Utada Kumi**

Alrighty, here's another fanfiction of mine. This one is again RikkuxPaine. (I'm way obsessed about the coupling.) ! This is in Yuna's point of view. Yep Yuna's point of view. Oh and fear the lovey-doveys! (Is talking about Tidus and Yuna.)

**Warning! : This story contains Yuri/ Shoujo-ai (Girl love.) So if you're against it or simply don't like it then don't read. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer:** The FFX-2 characters belong to Square, not to me. That's where the 'fan' in fanfiction comes from, doesn't it?

**Note:** Everything in _italics _is thoughts of a character.

* * *

**Still No Rikku – Chapter 4**

Yuna looked at the time. There was only one hour to go until the big get-together and Rikku was still nowhere to be seen. Yuna clenched at her shirt.

_I hope Rikku's alright…_

Suddenly she could feel the weight of a hand on her shoulder. The girl turned around to meet with the eyes of her lover. He had the nicest blue eyes around and his features where even better than his eyes. True that he could be kind of weird time by time but she actually liked that of him, while others might be annoyed by it.

"You're still worried aren't you?" Tidus said as he wrapped his arms around the beautiful girl infront of him.

"Yes…" Yuna replied as she leaned her head on his chest.

"Wakka went looking for her; anyway I'm sure she'll be fine. Hey I know! I'll sing you something to cheer you up." He said and smiled as he got ready to sing.

"No, that's ok Tidus. I'll be fine." Yuna replied nervously.

As good looking as Tidus was, his singing voice wasn't even half as good. Well, unless he really tried hard and that was rare.

"Aww… too bad. I was going to try and sing that song of yours. Hey, how about you go ahead and go look for her? I'll take care of the get-together preparations." Tidus said and smirked.

"Really? Thanks Tidus!" Yuna glomped him and she kissed him quickly. "I'll be back for the get-together. Bye!" she finished as she started to run towards the exit.

"No problem! See Ya!" is what Yuna could hear Tidus yelling at her as she opened the door that led outside.

Yuna walked down the roads and asked to almost everybody she met on the way if they had seen a young Al Bhed girl with blond braided hair. She would also sometimes describe what her cousin usually wears.

After a while Yuna stopped by a Café to relax. She ordered a coffee. Once her order had arrived she poured in the milk, stirred, then poured in the sugar and she stirred again. She sighed and took a sip of her coffee, which could almost be considered a cappuccino considering the amount of sugar and milk.

_I guess I should go back. Maybe Wakka has found Rikku already. _

Once Yuna finished her coffee she left the Café and headed home. On her way there she kept an eye open for any familiar face and she found one. Wakka was the one she had spotted. He wasn't very hard to miss with his spiked up orange hair. She signalled him and he came over. They talked for a bit and Wakka told Yuna that he couldn't find Rikku or any information on where she might be. Upon hearing that Yuna got upset and she said they should go back and get ready for the big get-together which was only half an hour away. So Wakka went to his home where Lulu and his kid were awaiting for him, while Yuna went to check up on Tidus' job.

Yuna stepped in and saw a disastrous mess.

"Tidus?! What happened?" Yuna asked confused and half laughing at Tidus' current position. He was half covered with decorations and he was flat on the floor.

"Er.. I tried, I really did and everything worked great until I did one wrong move and all went crashing down. It was like a big 'boom'." Tidus said making the 'boom' sound effect as he said it.

Yuna laugh and helped Tidus up.

"Let's get this mess cleaned up and the place ready and let's make it quick. We only have half an hour. The food is still ok right?" Yuna said while removing the decorations covering Tidus.

"Yeah, the food's fine. Taste good too. I couldn't resist I took a bite. Just a small one, it doesn't even show." Tidus replied and kissed Yuna quickly on the cheek. "The cake you made tastes great." He finished and smiled.

"Tidus…" said Yuna and she chuckled.

Tidus started to clean up while Yuna started to decorate.

…

End of chapter 4

* * *

I know this sucks… What a bad idea of mine to put this in Yuna's point of view! Don't worry though; next chapter will be in Rikku's point of view. Yep the sleeping beauty awakes! And it's not 'prince charming' that will be the first thing she sees. He, he… Anyway, R&R if you want. (How shameful my English may be!) 


	5. DIE!

**NEVER DRINKING AGAIN**

**Author: Utada Kumi**

Alrighty, here's another fan fiction of mine. This one is again RikkuxPaine. (I'm way obsessed about the coupling.) This is in Rikku's Point of view. There's also a bit of Gippal's point of view. All I have to say is, SUFFER GIPPAL! MWHAHAHA! (Cough, cough) Ok… on to the story.

**Warning: This story contains Yuri/ Shoujo-ai (Girl love.) So if you're against it or simply don't like it then don't read. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer:** The FFX-2 characters belong to Square, not to me. That's where the 'fan' in fan fiction comes from, doesn't it?

**Note:** Everything in _italics _is thoughts of a character.

* * *

**DIE! – Chapter 5**

The young Al Bhed's eyes flickered open to see a blurry shape. It was poking at her shoulder. A faint "Rikku?" could be heard from the shape. The confused Al Bhed girl shook her head. What was once a blurry shape and faint voice became fully clear and both the shape and voice belonged to none other than Gippal.

"Uh? Oh good morning Gippal." said Rikku who had totally forgotten about the last time she was awake.

"Err… Cid's girl it's not morning." Gippal reply while trying very hard not to peak at the girl's now only half covered breasts.

"What! Not morning?... Wait where am I?" said the confused blond girl.

She scratched her head and noticed she had a bit of a hangover. It felt like if it was the end of it. She looked down at herself and saw what Gippal was actually staring at and that's when it all came back to her. Her scattered clothes, the shower running, her hangover and… Gippal! A sudden change in Rikku's expression made Gippal shiver.

_Sooo… he thinks he can just get away with it without a scratch? We'll see about that. _

"Oh Gippal?" said Rikku in a fake sweet innocent voice as she pulled the blanket over her breasts.

"Yes?" replied Gippal

Rikku answered by whapping him with the pillow which was used not to long ago to rest her head on.

"Ouch!" What was that for?" said Gippal as he tried to recover from the hit.

"What was that for? You dare even ask that after what you did to me! Oui'na tayt! (You're dead!)

Rikku grabbed the other pillow and started whapping Gippal like crazy while Gippal tried to make some words come out between hits.

After about 2 or 3 minutes of non-stop whapping Rikku felt her arms go weak and she let go of the pillow. Gippal was rather relieved that the thief's strength had left her. Rikku looked at him with strong hate in her eyes.

"You are SOOO lucky that I am popped!" said the Al Bhed girl while trying to sound scary which failed.

"Erm.. yeah .. ouch. You see I for once I didn't do anything. I found you like this." said Gippal while holding his head.

Rikku looked at the guy with disbelief. "Yeah right… don't try to lie."

"But I ain't lying." For once it was true and for once he wasn't lying… yet she wouldn't believe him.

Rikku again looked at him in disbelief but she shrugged it off. But for sure she was mad at Gippal, she was going to give him the silent treatment. It was the best she could do to pay him back. It would drive the guy nuts.

So she quietly wrapped the blanket around her still holding it with one hand to make sure it wouldn't drop off and she managed to get on her feet even though she wasn't very solid on them. She then looked at Gippal and pointed towards the direction of the exiting door.

The guy looked at her like if he didn't get what she meant but he did, he sure did. He could tell things wouldn't be pretty between them for a while. His head went down and he headed towards the door while Rikku opened it for him.

_I guess I deserve this… after all the lies and the mean things I've did… no wait! What I am thinking about? She has no right to.._

His thoughts were interrupted by a kick in the butt and he landed outside the room on the front neighbour's door. He heard the door shut hard behind him and he sighed. All he hoped now what that there wasn't anyone home in the room that the door he slammed into belonged to. He was indeed right to be scared, just then the door opened and he fell unto this very big guy. The kind of guy that could break you in half with a single finger. The young male Al Bhed gulped and back off.

"Sorry! Very sorry… he, he.. I'll be going now…" He said while slowly backing off. The big guy gave him a punch in the stomach and Gippal went flying off as far as he could go until he would hit an obstacle. Then the door closed with a slam.

Rikku who had heard everything fell kind of sorry for the guy but she shook her head and told herself that he deserved it.

_I'm going to take a good warm shower to take my mind off of this._

About half an hour later, the last water drops of water from the shower head could be heard dripping and hitting the shower's bottom. Rikku stretched and grabbed the first piece of her scattered clothes she could see.

"That felt good" she said to herself.

It only took the thief about 4 minutes to get dressed fully. She was now fixing her scarf since it wasn't equal length on both sides. As she did that she glanced at the time.

"Hmm…. Uh? Shoot! Yunie's get-together has already started! I almost forgot about that! I better hurry up and get over there before calls the cops to find me." Said the Al Bhed as she made sure that she had everything that belonged to her… and a few things that didn't.

Once she had doubled checked quickly the girl rushed to the door and went down to drop the key at the administration's desk as quickly as she could. She was glad to hear that the room had already been paid for. She then exited the building and rushed up and down the streets to get where the get-together was supposed to be held.

…

End of Chapter 5

* * *

I want to thank you all for the reviews… I'm really surprised that my story as crappy as it is, had so much reviews… Of course not all of them were good but heck I told you 1000 times before I ain't good at writing but I did try to make this chapter a tad longer… And I am so sorry for those of you who really like my story and were waiting for something to come sooner… Also I know I must have about one million mistakes in this, but I won't go editing them unless it's a crucial mistake. Anyway, review if you like to. I ain't forcing you to. 


End file.
